


Relax

by fluffyspy



Series: Naegiri Week 2017 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyspy/pseuds/fluffyspy
Summary: “You can relax, you know.”Makoto paused with his hands in the air, a string of Christmas lights held between them. Careful not to fall off the stepladder he was currently balanced on, he turned his head to meet his girlfriend’s eyes. “What do you mean?”--In which Makoto takes Christmas decorating a bit too far.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading my Naegiri week fics here now that I got my AO3 invitation. This one was my first fanfic to write in a couple of years, and it's also just plotless Christmas fluff.

“You can relax, you know.”

Makoto paused with his hands in the air, a string of Christmas lights held between them. Careful not to fall off the stepladder he was currently balanced on, he turned his head to meet his girlfriend’s eyes. “What do you mean?”

Kyoko took a sip of her coffee as she eyed their living quarters. Like previous Hope’s Peak headmasters, Makoto had chosen to reside at the school just like his students, and he’d been thrilled but not terribly surprised when Kyoko suggested moving in together—it made sense, after all, as they  _were_  a couple and they were collaborating in the revival of the school. Their shared living quarters were in a newly-built building on the school’s campus (Among other things, Kyoko really,  _really_  didn’t want to be having sex in the same room where her estranged father used to live) and were, currently, swathed in Christmas decorations.

“I mean,” she specified, gesturing at the ornament-clad tree that stretched almost all the way to the ceiling. “You don’t have to do all of this.” Kyoko’s tone fell to a gentler cadence that she only really used around him. “I know this will be the first holiday you get to spend with Komaru in years, but that alone already makes it special. Your extra efforts, while admittedly cute, are unnecessary.”

Makoto unsuccessfully tried to fight back a dopey grin at her compliment as he finished hanging the string of lights. Stepping off the ladder, he took his own glance around the room. It was… a lot, especially considering that the room had been entirely bare of holiday trappings when Kyoko had left that morning. “You think it’s too much?”

“I’m less worried about the state of the room—though the candles  _are_  a fire risk—and more worried about you overexerting yourself. Again, I’m sure Komaru would prefer visiting a healthy brother to seeing the biggest Christmas display this side of Tokyo.”

“I’m really fine, only a little tired—“ At Kyoko’s disbelieving stare, he hurried to finish before she opened her mouth. “And as excited as I am about seeing Komaru again, that’s not the only reason I’m going all out this month!”

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow. “Enlighten me.”

Makoto sidled up to her and draped both arms over her shoulders. “It’s our first Christmas together, you know,” he hummed in her ear, possibly trying to be seductive but mostly being adorable. He was lucky that she preferred the latter anyways.

Kyoko placed her coffee on the counter, turning to face him. “Well, that’s clearly untrue,” she teased, knowing what he meant but feigning ignorance. “You and Asahina are the ones who pestered me into joining you at Togami’s Christmas party last year.”

Hina was also the one who had heckled Togami into hosting a Christmas party in the first place. Neither Makoto nor Kyoko were entirely sure how she managed it, but the heir had ended up begrudgingly inviting the three of them and even Hagakure to have dinner at his mansion mid-December of the previous year. It had ended with Hina getting absolutely hammered and going skinny dipping in Togami’s private swimming pool, Hagakure refusing to leave his spot under the mistletoe because he claimed he had a vision of someone “getting mad laid” there, and Makoto wearing a Santa hat as he desperately tried to keep Kyoko and Togami from getting into an all-out brawl over some disagreement that Kyoko didn’t quite remember. She had to admit it was a fond memory.

In the present, Makoto pouted at her. “I mean it’s our first Christmas as a couple! It has to be special!”

She gave him a fond, but somewhat patronizing, smile. “Shouldn’t that alone make it special already?”

“Of course it’s special! Us being together means more to me than anything!” His eyes were wide with panic that he’d inadvertently insulted her, and Kyoko felt a rush of affection at how genuine and heartfelt his tone was. “But I mean, I want to make it special for you, too, and really make it a holiday to remember—“

“Makoto,” she said softly, ducking down slightly to meet his eyes. “I just told you why it’s special to me, and why I’ll remember it regardless. But what I said about Komaru applies to me, too. I’d rather see you energized and healthy than running yourself ragged trying to overdo everything.”

After a moment of contemplation, he sighed and leaned into her shoulder. “I know. I’m sorry if I worried you.”

Kyoko placed her arms around him. “It isn’t a huge deal,” she reassured. “I just wanted to make sure you know that. All of this? It isn’t a huge deal.”

There was a second of silence as he absorbed her words. And then…

“Well…” Makoto’s voice was teasing again, flirtatious as he nuzzled into her shoulder. “There is  _one_  decoration that was kind of important.”

“Yes, the tree was quite impressive. I’m not entirely sure where you even found one of that size.”

Makoto turned his head and his lips found their way to her neck. He kissed her there gently before replying, “Oh, I don’t mean the tree.”

Kyoko was very rarely in any sort of mood to be amorous immediately after finishing her work—usually she required at least a full cup of coffee before she had the energy to even engage in their usual easy banter, much less any sort of heavy flirtation. But what could she say? He was being awfully sweet today.

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense,” she purred, one of her hands coming up to card through his messy hair.

Abruptly he pulled away, and Kyoko only had a moment of disappointed shock before he grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards their bedroom. She got a view of his red-tinted face as he gestured at something above their shared bad. “Remember that thing Hagakure said last year?”

Kyoko couldn’t help but giggle. Really, Makoto was an unbelievable dork, and she couldn’t believe she was with him. She couldn’t believe she was so  _lucky._

“Well I suppose,” she began, taking one last look at the sprig of mistletoe before leaning towards her boyfriend’s beaming face. “Far be it from us to make him a liar.”


End file.
